We Hurt And Fix: That's Normal,Since We'll Become a Couple?
by DayaBaybee
Summary: Cece felt sparks and awkward feelings around Gunther when they were dating and were feelings that she never felt before. But at the dance, when they fought, she regretted sending bad advices to his cousins and in the next day, all theirs thoughts came out. GeCe, One-Shot.


Gunther had always been mean and annoying to me,but that day...He hadn't. He was sweet and polite. When Rocky wasn't around,he was complimenting me and hugging me. I kind of liked it. Before Rocky join us in the table,Gunther were talking with me and I have to admit that I was interested in the topic.

"That's fun! How I never saw this?"

"Well,we had never been friends...I think that's the reason."

"What's your most big dream?"

"I don't know...Turn a professional dancer,fall in love with the right guy, and go to college. Believe me,I want to go to college."

"Well...I can't say that you're emotionless anymore." He said smirking,and making me laugh a little. I heard Rocky coming,then changed my smile to a awkward smile. Rocky couldn't know about it.

* * *

"You are the one who gave my cousins advices! Do you know how much is my cousin crying,Cece?" Gunther yelled at Cece.

"I,I am sorry,Gunther! I was just kidding!" Cece said almost crying.

"That's your problem! You never leave each other's feelings too seriously! People have feelings,Cece! And your words cut more live knifes! You hurt my cousins!"

"Yeah, and these are the ones you are hurting now! My feelings,Gunther!"

"See! How selfish are you? You just think about you,you and you! Cece,I'm sick of your selfishness!"

"Who's talking now! You are selfish Gunther, you are mean, you are the one who always hurt people!"

"You can't say nothing,Cece. You are worst than me!"

"Gunther, please,let's go home and forget about this." Tinka said.

"Yeah,she's right, let's go,Cece." Rocky said.

"Let's go Tinka. I hate being around that type of person." Gunther said looking at Cece.

With that,he walked away. Along with him, her heart walked away too.

* * *

In the next day,she saw Gunther on the other side of the studio,and she couldn't stop looking at him. He smiled,and she smiled back. Then she remembered that she hadn't gave the dress back,and she needed to,it even wasn't owned for her. After the show, she made her way to Gunther and Tinka's apartment. Cece knocked on the door and he appeared,giving her a confused look. He was surprised for the visit and for her look. She was looking so cute. She was wearing the same clothes that she had on when they were lunching in front of her building.

"You must be asking why am I here,right Gunther?" Cece asked him smiling.

"Yes,I do."

"Well,I'm here to give back your dress.."

"Oh..." He sighed in disappointment.

"Thanks,Cece."

"It's okay."

"Wanna come in?" He asked her,stretching his arms to his apartment. She thought a little,then agreed.

"Yeah...Um,I guess..." She said.

He chuckled. "I didn't knew you hated me like that."

"I don't hate you." She said seriously,then his smile faded.

"I thought yo-"

"No,I don't."

"Good...I don't hate you too." He said and she smiled. "Actually,I want to ask you something..."

"Yes?"

"Why did you did this?"

"You mean-"

"Date me for pity."

"It was because...Well,I felt guilty. Then I told this to Rocky and she told me to ask you out."

"Then why did you accepted?"

"Like I said before,I felt guilty."

"But still...You tried to deport me before,then all of a sudden you decide to feel guilty?"

"Yeah...I guess."

"Okay..I'm not understanding this,so let's change the topic."

"Hahaha,hey..." She said. "Why did you accepted my request to go out with you,then?" She asked him.

* * *

"Well," Because I like you. "because I wanted to embarrass you."

"Really? What kind of guy you are."

"Ohh,easy there,Jones. You know what you did! No arguing anymore."

* * *

"What! Gunther,you know I did this to your own well! I didn't wanted you to move out of Chicago."

"First of all! I wasn't going to move,I was only going to a sequin convention. Second! Why did you care if I was going to move?"

"Because I didn't wanted to be the reason why you couldn't realize your dreams,or ruin your life!"

"Resuming all of this,you care?"

"About what,Gunther!?"

"If I was going to move because of you! Cece, that's what you've always wanted! Me to move to my Old Country! So you care if I was going to move, if that's what you always wanted!"

"Of course I do!" Oops... "I mean,you know that I just don't want...But you know,I just..Because you don't..."

"Do you like me,Cece?"

"What?!"

"Please,Cece answer me."

"I don't know...Do you like me?" She said confused.

"You do?" Gunther asked again.

"You do?" Cece asked.

"You do?" Gunther asked blushing,for the third time.

"Okay,that's ridiculous. I'm going home." Cece said getting up. She walked outdoor and he just looked at the door. He was saving forces to follow her and tell how much he wanted to kiss her, hug her and touch her. How much he loves her.

* * *

"Cece! Wait!" Cece stopped walking and then turned to him.

"What?"

"I want to try something."

"What's that?"

"Let's go to gym now."

"Why?"

"Like I said I want to try something."

"Fine." She sighed.

They went to gym class in school and then they entered. She putted her favorite slow song on and turned to Gunther. She leaned her head against his chest, closed her eyes and felt his soft arms sliding around her. He was embracing her in a tight and warm embrace.

"I need to tell you something." Gunther said softly and slowly.

"Really? Me too."

"Cece,never,ever,ever let me talk like I did to you yesterday. I regret it."

"I deserved."

He took a step closer to her and touched her cheek.

"Don't ever leave me do that again. I shouldn't have did it. Because I don't see the point to yell at someone I love."

"I love you too."

He wiped a lock of her hair off of her face and kissed her lips. She reached her arms up to embrace his neck. Gunther made sure he had deposited all his love and how he wanted her in that kiss. The same for Cece. Both of them pulled away and she quickly said:

"I want to kill you."

He chuckled. "Why?"

"For do this to me."

"What?"

"Make me fall for you."

"Okay. But be sure that I love you first."

* * *

They are such a cute thing! Yay,go GeCe!

Lots of love. 3


End file.
